


The Thanksgiving Caper

by MyJediLife



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clyde loves her anyways, Clyde would do anything for Rey, F/M, Fluff, It's a Thanksgiving Caper, One Shot, Pumpkin pie, Rey is a bad cook, Reylogan, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: It's Rey's first real Thanksgiving with a family, and Clyde will go to any lengths to make sure it isperfectfor his girl.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Rey (Star Wars), Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	The Thanksgiving Caper

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy my little Reylogan one shot for Thanksgiving. I know it's a day late - but I have been focusing on Nanowrimo and finishing RDMH for that.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> This is unbetaed, so please forgive any mistakes!
> 
> Thank you to Shushannon for the moodboard!

[ ](https://imgur.com/DrqLNGO)

Clyde Logan sighed, staring at the front door of his house as he brought his hand up to comb through his hair, pushing it back off his face.

Why did he always find himself getting involved in these  _ capers _ ?

This was Rey’s first  _ real _ Thanksgiving, after all. Sure, she had been in America for a while now, but this was the first year she had ever had a family to celebrate with. Clyde had wanted it to be special.  _ Perfect. _

It couldn’t be  _ perfect _ without the pumpkin pie that rested inside their house, in the refrigerator. It was store bought - which would make his Momma turn over in her grave, more than likely - but Clyde had realized some things in the time Rey had been living with him.

Rey was a horrible cook. That was one of the first things Clyde had realized after she had moved in with him. He had personally witnessed her  _ burning _ water one day - a feat he had honestly never thought could be accomplished. When Mellie had asked her to bring a pumpkin pie for the Logan’s Thanksgiving dinner, Rey had enthusiastically agreed, leaving Clyde to make a backup plan for the disaster he was certain would happen.

It was so wonderful to see the light in Rey’s eyes, though. Clyde had a hard time telling his wife to be no. When she offered to make the pumpkin pie from scratch - well, who was he to tell her no? He had sat on the couch, reading a book and trying not to intervene when she muttered to herself the whole time. If he had hidden a smirk or three behind it when she let out a string of expletives that would make a sailor cringe, then so be it.

He loved her - cursing, helpless in the kitchen mess that she was. He wouldn’t want her to change one bit. She was fierce - his woman, and that was just one of the reasons he loved her like he did.

….

A Logan Thanksgiving was definitely nothing like Rey had expected. In every holiday rom com she had ever watched, it was snowing, and the women all spent the morning in the kitchen, cooking delicious food, while the men reclined in armchairs, watching football.

“Now, Jimmy, remember what happened last year, would ya? We don’t wanna call the fire department again,” Clyde stood outside next to his brother, a beer in his hand as he looked at the large turkey fryer in front of them. “Ya think ya got ‘er figgered out this year?”

Rey’s eyes widened as she looked over at Sylvia and Mellie. “What is he talking about?” The three women were perched on lawn chairs on the back deck of Jimmy and Sylvia’s home, each with a glass of wine in hand as they watched the men. Both women chuckled, sharing a glance before Sylvia answered. “Last year, Jimmy tried to fry a half frozen turkey like the stubborn idiot he is. When they lowered the turkey into the fryer, it basically exploded and set the yard and the shed on fire.” Mellie started giggling, and Sylvia followed in the laughter, Rey looking back at her fiance and his brother once again. 

“Well, at least we have you around, Sylvia. You’re a Physician’s Assistant, and I’m trained as a First Responder. I hope we can keep the guys from hurting themselves.” All three of them dissolved into laughter again, and Clyde turned his head to look at Rey, one brow raising and a half smile coming to his lips. Rey blew him a kiss with a cheesy grin on her face, and he imitated catching it and placing it against his lips.

“I dunno, Jimmy looked like he had been out in the sun and gotten a bad sunburn - he got lucky. He coulda gotten burnt real bad, remember, Mel?”

“How could I forget? Ya can still see the marks on the side of the shed!” Mellie grinned at Sylvia before taking a sip of wine. “Hey, at least we got our part of the meal all done. How’d ya get along makin’ yer pumpkin pie, Rey?”

“I think it came out great! It was my first time making one, of course! I refused to let Clyde help me. I am so excited for everyone to try it!” Rey beamed, her stomach growling loudly. She hadn’t eaten anything all day in preparation for the feast she was certain was coming. If there was one thing that she always got excited about, it was food.

Mellie and Sylvia shared another look, already having been warned of Rey’s culinary skills. “I’m sure it’s great, Rey! Can’t wait to try it!” Sylvia said, her eyes going back to Jimmy.

….

He had forgotten his house key.

Ever since Rey had moved in, she had insisted they lock their house up at all times. It wasn’t something Clyde had ever done before Rey, before he had been shot by someone he had thought was a friend. Locking your doors wasn’t something people did in Boone County, but things had changed for him since meeting Rey.

He couldn’t wait for her to be his wife. Every time he saw the ring on her finger, sparkling in the light, he felt a rush of pride. She had agreed to be his wife, to spend every day of her life with him. She was Clyde’s world, and he would do everything in his power to keep her happy and healthy.

Her pumpkin pie had been horrible. Clyde wondered if she had mistaken salt for sugar, and whether she had added the correct spices or not. They had all tried a piece, and it took Rey herself to declare it disgusting before they were able to spit it out. Luckily, Clyde had thought ahead, and had bought a pumpkin pie from the Grocery Castle the day before.

He had to admit - he had been…  _ distracted _ that morning before they got dressed to go to Jimmy’s. Seeing his girl, naked and sleepy eyed, asking for him to take care of her needs - well, that would be enough to distract any straight man.

He had left his plan B - a store bought pumpkin pie - in the refrigerator, all because he and Rey were so wrapped up in post coital bliss that he had forgotten to grab it on the way out the door. Now, he was locked out of his house,his fiance was practically in tears back at his brother’s house, and Clyde was in a predicament. Should he drive back to Jimmy’s to get his key?

Clyde worked his jaw for a moment, trying to think his way through the current situation. A solution came to him, and as Clyde rounded the house, he hoped his plan would work. Luckily, they lived out in the country, and didn’t have any nosy neighbors that might report anything that looked strange. Still - everybody knew everything that went on in Boone County - especially if you were a “disabled war hero” who happened to have a Deputy Sheriff as his fiance.

Grabbing a crowbar from the shed, Clyde started across the yard to the back door, sighing as he stepped onto the back deck, eyeing the back door for only a moment before striking out with the crowbar, a pane of glass shattering underneath the force of the blow. Reaching through the now empty pane, Clyde reached up to unlock the deadbolt, then downwards to unlock the lock on the doorknob itself.

Turning the doorknob, Clyde let himself have a moment of victory. Once the door swung open, Clyde stepped inside their house, letting his eyes wander over the familiar walls. Rey had added her touches here and there - a couple pictures of London on the walls, throw pillows on the couch, a mug tree with mugs full of colorful sayings on it by the coffeemaker. His woman wasn’t into fancy stuff, no, but her small, added touches helped make his simple house a  _ home _ , much like her presence.

Striding across the room in three steps, Clyde opened the door to the fridge, pulling out the pie with a tiny smirk on his face. He was glad he had a plan B. It always helped to have a secondary plan for when things went wrong - as they almost always did when a Logan was involved in devising the plan.

Sighing as he stepped back outside, Clyde shook his head as he locked the door, surveying the damage done to the door.The store bought pumpkin pie would be worth it - especially if Rey enjoyed it. Watching her smile was like watching the sun break through clouds. Clyde could never get enough of it.

He would spend the rest of his life happily doing whatever it took to make his woman smile.

Glancing back at the house one last time, Clyde headed towards his truck, setting the pie on the hood as he dug into his pockets for his keys. When he didn’t find them, he sucked in a breath, looking back at the house. Leaving the pie in place, Clyde jogged around the house once more, reaching through the windowpane to unlock the door again. Once inside, he searched on the counter, the floor - and even opened the refrigerator to peer inside for good measure.

He found nothing.

He had a sinking feeling overcome him - because the last place he had his truck keys was in the ignition of his truck - and Clyde couldn’t recall taking the keys out of the ignition and sticking them in his pocket like he always did. After locking the door for the second time in less than five minutes, Clyde huffed as he jogged back around the house, saying words in his head that he would never allow himself to utter out loud.

As he came up to his truck, he groaned as he looked inside, seeing his keys hanging in the ignition, swinging slightly from side to side. “Hell, this is turning inta a caper, ain’t it? All fer a damn pie!”

….

Rey loved every moment of her first  _ real _ Thanksgiving. She loved the food. She loved the conversations. She loved spending time with Jimmy, Sylvia, Mellie and Sadie. She loved the way Clyde would touch her under the table, his hand resting on her thigh sometimes, or her hand resting on his - little touches that she cherished because she was sharing them with him. She loved all the stories about the Logan kids growing up, and all the trouble they’d gotten into.

And the food. All the food was delicious. She had never had a deep fried turkey before, and despite her initial terror that Jimmy was going to set her fiance on fire - along with the rest of them - the preparation had gone perfect, and everyone had come through unscathed. The meal was delicious and more than she had ever expected - until they served up dessert. 

There were all sorts of delicious things to try - from jello with fruit in it, to pecan pie, various kinds of cheesecake and a dutch apple pie. It was all mouth watering - until they got to the pumpkin pie that Rey had made.

It was horrendous. Rey had taken the first bite, ready to savor the sweet spiciness of pumpkin and whipped topping - and instead her tastebuds were met with salt and a flavor that reminded her of a pumpkin that had gotten crushed into rubber bands and then got melted together.

But Clyde, of course, her sweet, gentle husband to be, had been her hero. After pulling her away from the dining room when he saw the tears brimming in her eyes, he had kissed her gently after using his thumb to swipe away her tears before declaring, “Ya see, I thought this might happen, so I got a backup plan, see. Only thing is, some gorgeous woman thoroughly distracted me when we was leavin’ home, so I forgot to grab the pumpkin pie from the fridge that I bought yesterday. Now, when ya stop cryin’ and feel a little better, I’ll run home n grab it n be back before ya can miss me.”

Rey said nothing, throwing her arms around him and molding her body to his for a few moments before she withdrew to give him a tender kiss. “I love you. Thank you.”

One side of his lips rose into the signature smirk only a few people got to see, and Clyde kissed her once more before murmuring, “Lemme go grab it so I can save my damsel in distress.”

….

It took another swing of his crowbar to have him breaking into something for the third time in one day. Luckily, it was all his own property, so he didn’t have to involve the police - although there was a very beautiful Sheriff’s Deputy that he didn’t mind getting involved with… every single night. As Clyde swept the broken glass out of his truck after reaching in through the broken window to unlock the door, he had to laugh before getting back out and retrieving the pie still resting on the hood.

This had, indeed, turned out to be a caper - but the best kind of caper. He would break into their house a million times, break into his truck the same number of times, to make Rey happy. She deserved to be happy after everything they had been through. As Clyde headed down the road towards Jimmy’s, the pumpkin pie cradled lovingly in the passenger seat, he smiled as the cool wind blew his hair all over his face.

This was bliss. This was his happily ever after.

….

Rey stood on the back porch of their house later that night, after the feast had ended with Jimmy snoring on his couch, a beer clutched in one hand and the remote laying on his chest as he napped. Sylvie and Mellie were chatting away as they packed up the leftovers, Sadie was busy on her cellphone, texting her friends - and that left Rey and Clyde to say their goodbyes and slip out the door.

Putting one hand to her mouth, Rey tried to hide her smile, a giggle slipping out past her lips as she surveyed the damage Clyde had inflicted during his caper. She loved that he went to such lengths for her, and she wondered just what lengths he would go to when they had children.

Another giggle left her lips, and Clyde came to stand behind her, his good arm going around her waist to pull her back into him, his lips kissing her neck gently. “I sure did make a mess a things, huh? Told ya it was a caper.”

“It was,” Rey said, the smile on her face growing wider. “But it was the best caper ever. The Thanksgiving Caper. Now we have a story of our own to tell every Thanksgiving from now on. I promise… no more cooking or baking… or anything. Not until you teach me, anyways.Thank you, Clyde. For giving me a family. For loving me and going to such lengths for me. Promise me - no more capers?”

“Now darlin’, I can’t promise that. Next year I might forget somethin’, and I just might have to have myself another caper like this. But I’ll try, for you.” Clyde nuzzled her neck, and Rey smiled.

This was bliss. This was her happily ever after.

Salty pumpkin pies, Thanksgiving capers and all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr: [my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife) (All the twitters - I know them!)


End file.
